


Lupin Big Bang 2020: Midnight Closeness

by cosmicflorfauna



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicflorfauna/pseuds/cosmicflorfauna
Summary: My submission for the 2020 Lupin Big Bang! I haven't drawn Jigoe in a while, so I was excited to be given this prompt. Jigen and Goemon are enjoying one another after another successful heist.You can also view this image on my Tumblr: https://florafaunafan.tumblr.com/post/628893866104406016/my-submission-for-the-ao3-lupin-big-bang-jigenEdit: Realized the image quality was awful! It should be fixed and in its full glory now!
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Lupin Big Bang 2020: Midnight Closeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goemoncaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goemoncaps/gifts).




End file.
